The phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3Ks) belong to a large family of lipid signaling kinases that phosphorylate phosphoinositides at the D3 position of the inositol ring (Cantley, Science, 2002, 296(5573):1655-7). PI3Ks are divided into three classes (class I, II, and III) according to their structure, regulation and substrate specificity. Class I PI3Ks, which include PI3Kα, PI3Kβ, PI3Kγ, and PI3Kδ, are a family of dual specificity lipid and protein kinases that catalyze the phosphorylation of phosphatidylinosito-4,5-bisphosphate (PIP2) giving rise to phosphatidylinosito-3,4,5-trisphosphate (PIP3). PIP3 functions as a second messenger that controls a number of cellular processes, including growth, survival, adhesion and migration. All four class PI3K isoforms exist as heterodimers composed of a catalytic subunit (p110) and a tightly associated regulatory subunit that controls their expression, activation, and subcellular localization. PI3Kα, PI3Kβ, and PI3Kδ associate with a regulatory subunit known as p85 and are activated by growth factors and cytokines through a tyrosine kinase-dependent mechanism (Jimenez, et al., J Biol. Chem., 2002, 277(44):41556-62) whereas PI3Kγ associates with two regulatory subunits (p101 and p84) and its activation is driven by the activation of G-protein-coupled receptors (Brock, et al., J. Cell Biol., 2003, 160(1):89-99). PI3Kα and PI3Kβ are ubiquitously expressed. In contrast, PI3Kγ and PI3Kδ are predominantly expressed in leukocytes (Vanhaesebroeck, et al., Trends Biochem Sci., 2005, 30(4):194-204).
The differential tissue distribution of the PI3K isoforms factors in their distinct biological functions. Genetic ablation of either PI3Kα or PI3Kβ results in embryonic lethality, indicating that PI3Kα and PI3Kβ have essential and non-redundant functions, at least during development (Vanhaesebroeck, et al., 2005). In contrast, mice which lack PI3Kγ and PI3Kδ are viable, fertile and have a normal life span although they show an altered immune system. PI3Kγ deficiency leads to impaired recruitment of macrophages and neutrophils to sites of inflammation as well as impaired T cell activation (Sasaki, et al., Science, 2000, 287(5455):1040-6). PI3Kδ-mutant mice have specific defects in B cell signaling that lead to impaired B cell development and reduced antibody responses after antigen stimulation (Clayton, et al., J Exp Med. 2002, 196(6):753-63; Jou, et al., Mol Cell Biol. 2002, 22(24):8580-91; Okkenhaug, et al., Science, 2002, 297(5583): 1031-4).
The phenotypes of the PI3Kγ and PI3Kδ-mutant mice suggest that these enzymes may play a role in inflammation and other immune-based diseases and this is borne out in preclinical models. PI3Kγ-mutant mice are largely protected from disease in mouse models of rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and asthma (Camps, et al., Nat. Med. 2005, 11(9):936-43; Thomas, et al., Eur J Immunol 2005, 35(4):1283-91). In addition, treatment of wild-type mice with a selective inhibitor of PI3Kγ was shown to reduce glomerulonephritis and prolong survival in the MRL-1pr model of systemic lupus nephritis (SLE) and to suppress joint inflammation and damage in models of RA (Barber, et al., Nat. Med. 2005, 11(9):933-5; Camps, et al., 2005). Similarly, both PI3Kδ-mutant mice and wild-type mice treated with a selective inhibitor of PI3Kδ have been shown to have attenuated allergic airway inflammation and hyper-responsiveness in a mouse model of asthma (Ali, et al., Nature. 2004, 431(7011):1007-11; Lee, et al., FASEB J. 2006, 20(3):455-65) and to have attenuated disease in a model of RA (Randis, et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 2008, 38(5):1215-24).
B cell proliferation has shown to play a major role in the development of inflammatory autoimmune diseases (Puri, Frontiers in Immunology (2012), 3(256), 1-16; Walsh, Kidney International (2007) 72, 676-682). For example, B cells support T-cell autoreactivity, an important component of inflammatory autoimmune diseases. Once activated and matured, B cells can traffic to sites of inflammation and recruit inflammatory cells or differentiate to plasmablasts. Thus, activity of B-cells can be affected by targeting B-cell stimulatory cytokines, B-cell surface receptors, or via B-cell depletion. Rituximaban—IgG1κ mouse/human chimeric monoclonal antibody directed against the B-cell surface receptor CD20—has been shown to deplete CD20+ B cells. Use of rituximab has been shown to have efficacy in treating idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, or vasculitis. For example, treatment with rituximab resulted in remission of the disease in patients suffering from anti-neutrophil cytoplasm antibody associated (ANCA) systemic vasculitis (AASV) with demonstrated peripheral B-cell depletion (Walsh, 2007; Lovric, Nephrol Dial Transplant (2009) 24: 179-185). Similarly, a complete response was reported in one-third to two-thirds of patients having mixed cryoglobulinemia vasculitis after treatment with rituximab, including patients who presented with a severe form of vasculitis that was resistant or intolerant to other treatments (Cacoub, Ann Rheum Dis 2008; 67:283-287). Similarly, rituximab has been shown to have efficacy in treating patients with idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (or immune thrombocytopenic purpura) (Garvey, British Journal of Haematology, (2008) 141, 149-169; Godeau, Blood (2008), 112(4), 999-1004; Medeo, European Journal of Haematology, (2008) 81, 165-169) and autoimmune hemolytic anemia (Garvey, British Journal of Haematology, (2008) 141, 149-169).
PI3Kδ signaling has been tied to B cell survival, migration, and activation (Puri, Frontiers in Immunology, 2012, 3(256), 1-16, at pages 1-5; and Clayton, J Exp Med, 2002, 196(6):753-63). For example, PI3Kδ is required for antigen-dependent B-cell activation driven by B cell receptor. By blocking B-cell adhesion, survival, activation, and proliferation, PI3Kδ inhibition can impair the ability of B cells to activate T cells, preventing their activation and reducing secreation of autoantibodies and pro-inflammatory cytokines. Hence, by their ability to inhibit B cell activation, PI3Kδ inhibitors would be expected to treat B cell mediated diseases that were treatable by similar methods such as B cell depletion by rituximab. Indeed, PI3Kδ inhibitors have been shown to be useful mouse models of various autoimmune diseases that are also treatable by rituximab such as arthritis (Puri (2012)). Further, innate-like B cells, which are linked to autoimmunity are sensitive to PI3Kδ activity, as MZ and B-1 cells are nearly absent in mice lacking the p110δ gene (Puri (2012). PI3Kδ inhibitors can reduce trafficking of and activation of MZ and B-1 cells, which are implicated in autoimmune diseases.
In addition to their potential role in inflammatory diseases, all four class I PI3K isoforms may play a role in cancer. The gene encoding p110α is mutated frequently in common cancers, including breast, prostate, colon and endometrial (Samuels, et al., Science, 2004, 304(5670):554; Samuels, et al., Curr Opin Oncol. 2006, 18(1):77-82). Eighty percent of these mutations are represented by one of three amino acid substitutions in the helical or kinase domains of the enzyme and lead to a significant upregulation of kinase activity resulting in oncogenic transformation in cell culture and in animal models (Kang, et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2005, 102(3):802-7; Bader, et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2006, 103(5):1475-9). No such mutations have been identified in the other PI3K isoforms although there is evidence that they can contribute to the development and progression of malignancies. Consistent overexpression of PI3Kδ is observed in acute myeloblastic leukemia (Sujobert, et al., Blood, 2005, 106(3):1063-6) and inhibitors of PI3Kδ can prevent the growth of leukemic cells (Billottet, et al., Oncogene. 2006, 25(50):6648-59). Elevated expression of PI3Kγ is seen in chronic myeloid leukemia (Hickey, et al., J Biol. Chem. 2006, 281(5):2441-50). Alterations in expression of PI3Kβ, PI3Kγ and PI3Kδ have also been observed in cancers of the brain, colon and bladder (Benistant, et al., Oncogene, 2000, 19(44):5083-90; Mizoguchi, et al., Brain Pathol. 2004, 14(4):372-7; Knobbe, et al., Neuropathol Appl Neurobiol. 2005, 31(5):486-90). Further, these isoforms have all been shown to be oncogenic in cell culture (Kang, et al., 2006).
For these reasons, there is a need to develop new PI3K inhibitors that can be used inflammatory disorders, autoimmune diseases and cancer. This invention is directed to this need and others.